Diaz Dive
by Ififall
Summary: The Diaz Brothers Fanfiction. GSP Hosts a Pool Party. To impress Girls, Nick gives Nate Dating advice...


_**A/N:**_ Based on the Short film: "Yeah Kowalski!"

...!"

_**A/N:**_ Most the MMA Fighters, are Teenagers in this Story. Slash. Strong Language.

..."

"Nate, quit it" Nick told his Little Brother.

"It fucking hurts" Nate told him. Nick was cutting his hair like he did every Wednesday. They did it in the kitchen. Nate told Nick that cutting hair where food was, wasn't the most hygienic thing to do.

..."

But it would be easier to use the broom on the kitchen floor, than the carpet. Nick hated hoovering. Not because it was a chore,

But because of the Electricity.

"Nick I wanna go to a real fucking Barber-shop. Ain't that Pettis' Showtime Salon doing shit for half-Price?" Nate asked.

..."

"Nah" Nick said cutting the longer trails of Nate's hair off.

"Nick, just give me Twenty dollars. I'll cover the rest" Nate said.

Twenty dollars? I ain't making GSP money Nate. GSP ain't even fighting. GSP's on fucking holiday and he's still making more money than me. It's so fucked up" Nick said.

..."

Nate was about to say something. Then he closed his mouth. Nick had a lot of stuff going on. Diaz VS Estima was coming up. For the next Thirty minutes Nick trashed GSP. Nate could do nothing but hear Nick making his hair look like shit.

Nate make it out of Nick's hair-cut Horror, alive. His hair didn't look too bad, but he put a hat on anyway. He went out of his front door and saw some guy staggering around. Nate didn't bother to help the dude. He was probably a peado or something.

..."

"Hey Nate" Miesha said hugging Nate when she saw him at the School gates. The Diaz Brothers and Miesha Tate all went to the same TUF Academy. Nick and Nate got there on a scholarship.

Miesha Tate was chosen. Miesha was the only Girl that was picked because of her wrestling skills. In beginning, when Nate didn't really know any fighters. Miesha showed him around. They'd been friends ever since.

..."

Everyone thought that they were dating. But they'd never done anything. Holding hands was as far as they went. "There's Newbies" Miesha said grabbing Nate's arm and pulling him towards the School. "Yeah?" Nate asked, not really caring.

"Yeah, I had a naughty peek at the Register. Brendan and Tommy Conlon" Miesha said with a proud nod. Nate had Gym in the morning. Then a break. Then Boxing practise with Junior Dos Santos.

..."

One of the New guys was introduced to him. Brendan Conlon. Brendan was a pretty friendly guy. He didn't talk about his Brother Tommy.

Nate thought that was a little weird. But he didn't mind training with him. Nate just asked Brendan the usual questions. Like: "Where you from? and "How long have you been into MMA?"

..."

Brendan said that he'd trained with his Dad. He said that he was a Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu guy.

"So, do you train with your Brother?" Nate asked.

"Do you?" Brendan asked. Nate nodded.

..."

"I'm a big fan of Nick's. Are you Two gonna be in the same Weight-class?" Brendan asked.

"Dunno. Does Tommy corner you?" Nate asked.

"My Girl-friend wants to come here" Brendan said. That's how Nate's conversations went with Brendan. Brendan would bring up Nick a lot.

..."

But Every-time Nate Brought up Tommy, Brendan would change the subject. After Boxing Training, Nate got a call from Miesha.

"Hey" Nate said.

"Nate meet me down by the pool. By the arm-bands. ASAP!" Miesha told him.

..."

Nate didn't want to go. The Pool was as far away from the Canteen as it could possibly be. Nate was hungry. But it sounded important. Nate made his way over there. Miesha wa dressed in a T-shirt and shorts. Her usual swim-Wear.

"Miesh, why the fuck call did you me all the way over here? You owe me lunch" Nate said as Miesha gave him a playful hug.

..."

"Shhh...walk with me Nate. Come on" Miesha said. They walked around the people in the pool. When Miesha stopped she whispered. "Look to the right" Nate did so, and caught a glimpse of Dominick Cruz. "So?" Nate said.

"Not Cruz...the guy next to him" Miesha said. Nate looked towards the other guy and was impressed. The kid was muscular, good looking. He had huge biceps and a tattoo on his arm. Nate would never get a Tattoo himself. Nick would kill, him, but this guy pulled it off.

..."

"Who's he?" Nate asked.

"Brendan's _**Mystery**_ Brother Tommy. Aren't you glad I dragged you here now?" Miesha asked. Nate shrugged.

"Come on, I'll buy _**you**_lunch" Nate said. They walked to the canteen. By the time Lunch was over. The Pool Party rumours had started. Nate heard his Mobile ring, it was Miesha again.

..."

"Nate, GSP's having a Pool Party. Guest-List people only" Miesha told him.

"Miesha I'm gonna call you back, I'm kick-Boxing" Nate said. He put the phone away and wondered why the hell Matt Serra had paired him up with Alistair Overeem. After that session, Nate's legs were sore. He was worn out, but he still had one MMA session to go.

..."

Nate's last MMA Session was Wrestling. Thank fucking God.

Wrestling meant one thing only. Miesha Tate time. The boys were lining up to face Miesha, but Miesha spent most of her time with Nate to his relief. "Go easy Miesh" Nate said as they faced off.

Nate only had a Five minute break after Kickboxing. So Miesha threw him around everywhere. Nate slowly got back control. Then he was finally able to pin her down.

..."

Nate went for the count, but as he made the "One count" The final bell rang.

"Time's up" Johny Hendricks said. He gently patted Nate on the back.

"Shit" Nate muttered getting up and helping Miesha up. They stayed back to tidy up. Then they went to Nate's place. Nate made himself a Sandwich while Miesha went upstairs.

..."

He put a drink for Miesha on the Tray and walked up. Miesha was reading MMA Magazines on the bed. Any other guy Nate Diaz knew would be nervous. His guy friends would be itching to find the right words to ask Miesha Tate out.

"Got you a drink" Nate said. "Thanks" Miesha said. Nate turned on the TV and Miesha rolled up her sleeves.

..."

"So...Tommy, you like him?" Miesha asked. Nate shrugged. Miesha could trust Nate Diaz completely. She knew that he wasn't going to make comments. She knew that Nate wouldn't use MMA as an excuse to cop a feel. Miesha told Nate everything because they had one common interest:

The Hottest guys in MMA.

..."

"Miesh, I've only seen Tommy _**once**_" Nate said.

..."

"From what I've heard, maybe _**Once**_is bad thing" Miesha said.

"Huh?...What?...Why?" Nate asked sitting on the bed.

"I was speaking to that IT kid Nolan. There's a reason the Conlon Brothers stay apart. Tommy's wild" Miesha said.

..."

"Ain't _**"Wild"**_ good?" Nate asked.

"Not for this guy. Apparently, this Tommy's been thrown out of like, Ten Schools. The only reason TUF signed him, is because he's good at Jiu-Jitsu" Miesha said.

"How good?" Nate asked.

..."

"Tommy's a Brown belt" Miesha said. Nate turned on the TV. The sounds blared out. Nate got the remote and Miesha slid over and put her feet on top of his.

"Well I need to get better at BJ's...shit, BJJ...you know what I mean" Nate said.

"So you wanna beat Tommy in a Jiu-Jitsu match?" Miesha asked.

..."

"Nah, I just wanna be good enough to mount him, all fucking day" Nate teased.

"Nate Diaz! You're _soooo _dirty" Miesha said gently shoving Nate's shoulder.

"You know you like it" Nate said. He put his arm around her and they both watched TV together. A few minutes later, Nick burst through Nate's door.

..."

"Nick! Fucking knock!" Nate shouted as both he and Miesha leaned up.

"Nate, come out, for a sec" Nick said. Nate nodded an apology at Miesha and he got up. He looked at his Brother. Nick looked pissed about something. Nate paused to think about how long Nick had been in the house.

...

Did Nick hear Nate and Miesha talking?

..."

Nate walked out and faced his Brother.

Nate closed his Bed-Room Door. Nate waited for Nick's swearing, and the painful punch in the face...


End file.
